


Incadescent

by ospidey



Series: Incadescent [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice and Jasper are NOT together, Confederate Jasper is NOT canon, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, OC is Bella's cousin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, This is my first work on here so bare with me, True Mates, Vampires, and they never were, thats all im gonna say about that, they are basically just siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospidey/pseuds/ospidey
Summary: Jasper hasn't felt much happiness in his years. His new coven - his family, have begun to show him it, but they can't make his first hundred years go away. Nor can they deny what lives inside him, impatient and waiting for when it can rear it's ugly head once more.However, when Aiden comes bumbling into his life, radiating and feeling everything the complete opposite he does, he can't help but be drawn.Just like a moth to the flame.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Incadescent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. While all of Stephanie Meyer's characters are as canon as possible, everything (obviously) is not the same as the films or novels. With that being said, please do not share my work elsewhere.

She was everything he wasn’t – bright, cheerful… _happy_. He should keep miles from her, as monstrous as he may be, how could he burn the beautiful flame that she was?

But to be around her… was intoxicating. When close to her, his past faded. His urges dissipated. He felt things he never believed he would feel again.

Good thing he was already damned.


	2. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I haven't written in more than two years and really using this as a source to get my Jasper-willies out. So, enjoy the ride I guess?

“I don’t really understand why she’s coming anyway. It’s March. We’re halfway through the school year.”

Charlie pulled the cruiser into park and sighed, gaze on everyone stepping out of the airport. “Because Bella. Your Aunt has been struggling. With the divorce and everything…” He waved a hand, indicating he really didn’t have an answer more than that. “It’ll be nice, right? You and your cousin haven’t seen each other for years.”

“Dad, we haven’t seen each other since we were four.”

Charlie nodded, as if she were further proving his point. “Exactly. Maybe it’ll be nice. You guys can… Do what girls do.” Bella nodded, if only to make Charlie _stop_ talking. Almost half a year through living under the same roof and they still weren’t great at the whole talking thing. “Forks was a good change for you, right? Maybe it will be too for her.” Bella sighed and slightly jumped when Charlie bumped her shoulder with the back of his hand. “I know you just wanted a familiar face when you first got here too.”

• • •

If she were being honest, Aiden didn’t think she was too picky of a person. She ate anything that was placed in front of her (if she didn’t have to cook it), she didn’t care about name brands and she even found Bella’s rusty, old truck kind of endearing. However, without the slightest doubt, Isabella Marie Swan was the most _boring_ person she had ever met.

“Do you _always_ have to dress like you have a lumber convention to attend later?” Aiden ignored the sparing glance Bella offered, as well as her awkward laugh.

“It’s… Cold.”

Aiden half-scoffed, half-laughed, nevertheless amused with her cousin and her eccentric behavior. She snapped the sun visor closed with a sigh, ignoring as the old truck’s seat squeaked as she leaned back. “Do I get to meet your hunk of a boyfriend today?”

Bella glanced her direction and smiled. “I guess.”

They pulled into the lot then and Bella pulled into the parking spot between two _very_ shiny and presumably _very_ new cars. “You didn’t tell me hunky boyfriend was _loaded_.” Aiden admired the Jeep parked beside them for a moment, ignoring Bella’s explanation as to his father being a prestigious doctor and instead focusing on _not_ slipping on the wet pavement as she slid out of the truck. Just as the door slammed shut behind her, someone stepped out of the Jeep and nearly collided with her. A soft gasp spilled from her, eyes lifting to catch the gaze of something dangerous and what she could only compare to the sun.

He was nothing but sharp lines and height and… “Oh uh, Aiden, this is Jasper. Edward’s brother.” Bella had chosen that time to round the truck, an equally tall and attractive boy standing beside her. Aiden released a breath, unable to immediately tear her gaze away from the stranger just a foot away from her.

“Pleasure to meet you, Aiden. Bella has told me a lot about you.” Edward, as she presumed, offered her a charming smile, as if he were in on a secret that she wasn’t a part of. He wrapped an arm around Bella’s waist, his body naturally pointed towards her as if she were his axis.

Aiden turned away from the very solid chest at her eyesight and towards the couple and beamed. “Ditto, Eds! I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

Bella immediately rolled her eyes and tugged on the backpack slung over her shoulder. “Told you.” She muttered, even further unamused by Edward’s smile blooming into an outright grin.

“Jasper, this is Bella’s cousin, Aiden. She recently moved from…” Aiden cut Edward off before he could finish, well aware of how close the blonde still was in proximity to her. 

“North Dakota.” She finished, watching as he finally moved away and towards Edward and Bella. He and Edward seemed to be just as tall as the other, but Jasper definitely had the tone where Edward was lean.

“The pleasure is mine.” He offered a nod before disappearing up the steps and towards the entrance of the school. Aiden watched after him for a moment, ignoring the way the crowd of people mulling about seemed to part for him.

“We’ll show you around?”

If she had learned anything, it was that Edward was definitely more personable than Bella.

• • •

If Forks High School were anything to go by, Aiden was quickly learning just how boring and mundane Forks, Washington was. All the walls were the same color white, everyone wore the same dull colors and everything was in the same shades of grey.

“Welcome to your first period.” Edward waved a hand at the entrance as if presenting something exciting and extravagant, not some Biology class in the middle of a tiny town in Washington.

“We’ll meet you at lunch?” Aiden nodded at her cousin with a smile, taking a moment to watch the couple departure down the hallway, hand in hand.

“Ms. Sanders, yes?” She stepped inside the gloomy room, met with a friendly smile and a paper being pushed into her hands. “Sadly, we’re in the middle of a unit at the moment. Today we’re actually having a lab.” She nodded, a bit overwhelmed with all of the sudden information she was receiving as he continued explaining the course to her. “Feel free to attempt the work, but I won’t grade you for it. Luckily, we have an open spot. Mr. Hale here has worked alone much of the year, but I’m sure he’d be happy to have someone to work with.” He waved in the direction of the back of the class and Aiden was pleasantly surprised with a (mildly) familiar face. Just as before, he was all sharp lines, furrowed brows and just so _much_.

As she closed the distance between them and that she now saw more than just his (impressive) chest, she began to see just how powerful the Cullen genes were. Then she recalled Bella saying something about the children all being adopted and how he and Edward weren’t true siblings.

 _So what then? Big Daddy Cullen only adopted the pretty ones?_ Aiden smiled at her own little joke, settling herself at the empty seat beside him. They were in the last row of the classroom, with everything and everyone now situated in front of them. It was as if he had purposely chosen the seat so he knew nothing was behind him and out of his eyesight.

She swallowed, not nervous _per se_ , but definitely more-so than if she were to be partnered with the dorky blonde that had plundered up to Bella outside and made some joke even she wouldn’t have laughed at. She regarded him for a moment, leaned back into his seat with his long legs stretched out in front of him as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He turned toward her then, one corner of his lips turning upward as if he found her amusing. He took a moment to answer, beautiful, radiant eyes sweeping from the top of her head to her toes. With each second he looked at her, it felt as if her entire body were electrified. “Apologies, Miss. If I had known you were in this class, I would have escorted you.”

She _shivered_. He clearly was not originally from Forks, nor anywhere near Forks. His voice was molten… _Honey_. His words rolled from his tongue as if he could hardly put forth the energy to put them together. “Maybe I could have told you if you hadn’t run away so quickly.”

That grin returned, not nearly a full smile but enough to draw her attention back to him. She had to force herself to look away and not be completely caught by that gaze. “I’m not much of a people-person, to be completely honest with you.”

She regarded the assignment for a moment as she fought the shit-eating grin that played at her lips. She _really_ needed to reign herself in. With a breath and a glance in the direction of his packet (which she realized was already completed), she managed a reply. It seemed the more he spoke, the more time she spent with him, the more scrambled her brain became. “You do realize I live with Bella?”

If she weren’t already sitting, she would have been floored when a sincere laugh fell from him. It was nothing but a breath of amusement, but it was still enough to shake the girl to her core. She really needed to get away from him. She had spent ten minutes with Jasper and he already had her stomach erupting in a dozen and a half butterflies.

Maybe, just maybe Forks wasn’t going to be as boring as she had originally thought.

• • •

As first days went, Aiden’s first wasn’t terrible. While she could only imagine her first period was going to be the highlight of most days, she didn’t really mind the rest of her schedule. She shared a couple classes with Bella (which one, they also shared with Edward and he certainly wasn’t giving up his seat) and another with who she learned was Emmett, another of Edward’s “brothers”. He was just as different as Jasper and Edward seemed to be from one another, but still characteristically (according to Cullen standards) beautiful and… Out of this world. Most amusingly, she had thought Jasper was built… Little had she known.

The pair were just leaving their Calculus class, Emmett’s arm thrown over her shoulder and describing the rest of his family to her. He had already spent a large majority of the period telling her embarrassing things about Edward (which she kept saved for later) and was now telling her about his girlfriend, who was (apparently) Jasper’s twin. “She sounds wonderful, Emmett.” She told him, just as he led her into the cafeteria. “How old were you when Carlisle adopted you?”

“Fifteen. It was right about when we moved here.”

He gave no further response than that, which she was more than fine with. While she enjoyed his company and his easy-going manner, it’d certainly be easier to hear stories when she had a face to match it with. He led her through the line, surprisingly only grabbing a water (didn’t buff guys like him carb load or something?) but patiently waited beside her as she bought her lunch. If anything besides pretty, the Cullen family were exceedingly polite.

“Hey Aiden.” Bella greeted as they stepped up to the table, where she, Edward, Jasper and two others sat. She took the free seat beside Bella, somewhat unsure but still looking exceedingly more comfortable than her cousin. “This is Alice and Rosalie.”

She offered them both a smile, admiring the way Emmett settled himself beside the blonde and how some of the tenseness seemed to ease from Rosalie with just his presence. “It’s great to meet you, Aiden.” The short-haired brunette beamed at her, on the edge of her seat as if she wanted to jump out of it to greet her. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Aiden eyed her cousin, pulling an irritated look when she just kept poking at her salad with a half-hearted shrug. “Bella told you?” She questioned, in quite disbelief with the idea. “It took me an hour just to get Edward’s name out of her.”

Edward smiled, leaning back into his seat and throwing an arm over Bella’s chair. “So why did you move to Forks?”

Aiden quickly met Bella’s gaze, who for once, did the same and sat a little straighter in her seat. “My mom got a divorce.” She shrugged and fought the urge to glance in a certain blonde’s direction. Despite four other pairs of eyes on hers, she could only really feel his. It was like she were doused in gasoline and a match was struck into her skin. “Figured spending some time with Uncle Charlie beat their constant fighting.”

“Who do you plan on moving with?” Alice asked and Aiden could see she was simply being friendly.

“Oh, Rick isn’t my father. They got married when I was in middle school.” The group seemed to nod in unison, clearly not exempt from the awkward “he’s-not-my-dad” talk she had been having with people since she was fourteen.

Bella spoke up then, looking her cousin’s direction and smiling. “North Dakota couldn’t beat Washington’s weather, right?”

Aiden couldn’t help but be thankful as the table laughed and moved the subject elsewhere. Bella may not be exactly bursting with personality, but she still was nice to have around.

• • •

After the final bell, Aiden made her way out to the parking lot where she and Bella had agreed to meet at the end of the day. She not only already had a handful of homework to do, but she and Bella were also in charge of dinner because Charlie was working late. Needless to say, Aiden instead just wanted to lay in bed and prepare herself to do it all over again tomorrow.

As she stepped outside, she was met with a cool breeze and just a hint of light peeking through the clouds. While it wasn’t much of anything, Aiden was still appreciative nonetheless. There were very few things in Forks that reminded her of her hometown.

Edward and Bella were already standing near her truck, with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie stood beside them as well. She noticed even Rosalie was hinting at a smile, which she knew was a rarity just from lunch alone.

Just a few feet away, stood the Southern blonde casually leaning against his car as if he couldn’t be bothered. His arms were crossed at the chest and one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. She couldn’t ignore the tickle of excitement that buzzed through her. He wasn’t even _trying_ and she was smitten.

“How was Smith’s class?” Emmett asked as she stepped closer, leaning his weight on the back of Bella’s truck by an arm. “Is he as charming as we told you?”

Aiden laughed, recalling the majority of her homework tonight was indeed from the high-strung, temperamental teacher. “Just have a thousand-word paper to do tonight, no biggie.” She shrugged as if were nothing, pleased when it earned her a collection of laughs.

However, as the group continued, she couldn’t help but notice the tug at the back of her mind, telling her something or _someone_ was watching her. She spared a glance to her right and was unsurprised to find it was the unconcerned Hale who shamelessly studied her.

It was interesting, to say the least. She began to find that as much as she enjoyed his attention solely on her, it was almost as equally painful as it was enjoyable. While she wasn’t nearly the klutz Bella was, she wasn’t exactly known for her coordination either. One misstep in Washington’s weather and she was on her ass.

With a sudden wave of confidence, she met his sharp gaze and mouthed, _What_?

A brow immediately perked upwards, as well as an amused smirk making its way on his features. At the very least, she was pleased he found her amusing. Without a word, he pushed himself off from his lean, gave her a further look-over and fell into the driver’s seat of his car. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie seemed to immediately notice, offered Bella and Aiden a parting nod and climbed in after him.

As Aiden watched the silver Jeep disappear out of the lot and out of sight, she still couldn’t shake the thrill that had spun its way through her. It was as if he brought every cell to life that she was composed of. 

As if sensing how far away she truly was, Bella bumped her with a foot and a smile. “So, what’s for dinner?”


End file.
